Narciso Anasui
|stand = Diver Down |prisonerno = MA28050''SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui p.18'' |age = 25''SO Chapter 60: The Secret of Guard Westwood (1) p.18'' |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = March 21, 2012 |cod = Fatally dismembered by Enrico Pucci |gender = MaleJOJOVELLER: STANDS |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Pink }} Green , Blue |eyes = Purple }} Yellow |color = |movie = |hobby = |occupation = Former Student |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = Yuichi Nakamura (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a major ally featured in Stone Ocean. Anasui is an inmate in Green Dolphin Street Prison who falls in love with Jolyne Cujoh and decides to help her with defeating Enrico Pucci. Anasui is a Stand User who wields Diver Down in battle. Appearance Anasui is a man of above-average height and medium to athletic build. He is always seen with a slim, flat hat on his head, and he wears a form-fitting mesh over his upper body and lower legs, exposing most of his chest. The mesh is comprised of diagonal stripes which resemble a fishnet pattern with extremely large gaps between the clothing lines. One of the most prominent features of his shirt (or lack thereof) is the presence of footprint designs leading from his waist skirt and up onto his chest. This perhaps reflects one of the uses of his Stand, as Diver Down displays the ability to extend its arms and feet from within another person's body. In his first appearance, Anasui was depicted with short hair and more effeminate-like. When he is re-introduced later, he takes on a more masculine design. Personality Described at first as 'the type of person that doesn't help other people',SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui p.6 even Emporio tells F.F. that 'if Weather Report wasn't there to keep him calm, there is no knowing what Anasui would do'.SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui p.9 After meeting Jolyne, she becomes the target of his romantic obsession, despite the two of them having never formally met. Despite her lack of interest, he is singleminded in his pursuit of her hand in marriage. When they aren't in danger, he'll use anything in his arsenal to woo Jolyne—though he isn't successful and it's frequently used as a source of comic relief. Once he realizes that Jolyne is in danger, he will jump into the fray with little regard for his own safety. In love with the concept of her courageous and burning determination, Anasui mused that given the chance, he would follow Jolyne for eternity. He will treat anyone who isn't Jolyne badly; the mask of his 'noble' and 'protective' persona thinning to reveal his menacing and intimidating tendencies. Whether friend or foe, Anasui won't hesitate to kill anyone who disturbs his imaginary happiness with Jolyne. On one occasion, he threatens F.F. to not interfere with his work, almost strangling her when she almost disobeys. While he is more than willing to jump into action for Jolyne, he refuses to help anyone else unless he knows that Jolyne needs them. The main exception to this is of course, Jotaro Kujo, wanting his approval for his one-sided marriage proposal to Jolyne. Abilities Diver Down is a close-range stand with the main ability to imprint an attack on any surface and release it. It also is able to phase through solid materials and change the materials that make them up. History Background Obsessed with disassembling objects, Anasui grew up a bit awkward during his childhood days. He painstakingly dissected a pocket watch, his neighbor's car, and whatever else that struck his fancy. One day while returning from work, he found his girlfriend cheating on him with another man. In response, he methodically tore both of them apart so they would never come together again. He was sent to prison and faced a twelve-year sentence for first-degree murder. His Name Is Anasui Although he was briefly seen next to Weather Report by Ermes Costello, Anasui doesn't get involved with Jolyne until F.F. comes to Emporio for help. Seemingly entranced by the tales he has heard of her, Anasui agrees to become Jolyne's bodyguard out of his burning love for her and exits Emporio's ghost room. Using Diver Down, he opens a door by storing energy into it and releasing the energy as a kick upon two incoming guards. Burn, Dragon's Dream Anasui then appears coming up the stairs of the Ultra-Security Punishment Ward just as Foo Fighters and Jolyne are about to face Kenzou. At first, he doesn't engage in the battle, instead expounding on Kenzou's history and confesses his love to Jolyne. He then explains the concept of 'feng shui', which Kenzou's stand Dragon's Dream relies on. When Jolyne presses him to go and protect Foo Fighters, he replies saying that his promise was to only protect Jolyne, Foo Fighters not being included, as well as the fact that Foo Fighters specifically told him not to help her. As Foo Fighters is flung into the electric chair through Kenzou's attacks and Jolyne drops down the stairs, Anasui springs into action in order to protect Jolyne from being the next target of Kenzou's 'feng shui assassination'. He phases Diver Down into Jolyne's body and upon Kenzou's kick coming into contact with her body, he changes the structure of Kenzou's legs to resemble that of a spring. This causes him to be put out of commission, crumpled up in a bucket. Upon finding her and connecting with her, Anasui keeps true to his word and protects Jolyne to the point of self-sacrifice at times. A "Green" Birth After the fight with Kenzou, Anasui attempts to convince Foo Fighters to make Jolyne trip down the stairs in order for him to stop her from falling and have her fall in love with him. Foo Fighters, still preoccupied by the remaining enemies, refuses at first, but caves and trips Jolyne. She uses Stone Free to grab onto the arm of the small prisoner holding DIO's bone, leaving Anasui in favor of her goal. He then notices the strange effects of the Green Baby's birth on the prisoner, shocked at the metamorphosis. Anasui warns Jolyne to stop, noticing the plants on her face and inspecting her before concluding that the roots and plant-like things appearing in the Ultra-Security Punishment Ward are the cause of DIO's bone. Anasui then uses Diver Down to remove most of the flowers that grew out of Jolyne's body after she went to give chase to the bone. He lightly nibbles on one of the flowers to confirm that they are living things, while also warning Jolyne to stay out of the sunlight in order to prevent further growth. However, he is unable to stop her from taking the Green Baby. Yo-Yo ma is coming! Anasui hurries and leads Jolyne and Foo Fighters out of the Ultra-Security Punishment Ward, but is informed of the actual direction of the exit by Foo Fighters. It's here that they meet Guccio, who is cowering and whimpering in a corner. Anasui approaches him casually and asks his name and if he's an enemy, Guccio responding without really understanding and pleading for his life. Anasui gestures for him to come closer, and uses Diver Down to transform Guccio into a walking, mindless trap that mutilates D an G's left arm using his ribs. Anasui ultimately decides to use Diver Down to climb up a wall and out a window, escaping to the eastern side of the building. While escaping, the three are accosted by Yo-Yo Ma, who reacts to the group's attacks (including Anasui's phasing of Diver Down's fist into his stomach) with pleasure. Anasui notes the awful stench of his body, making it impossible to focus and retrieve the Green Baby out from Yo-Yo Ma. While Jolyne and Foo Fighters figure out the situation, Anasui reminds them that Jolyne is still in danger in the sunlight and states that they need to be further east, opposite of the setting sun. Following Foo Fighters being unknowingly taken out by Yo-Yo Ma, Jolyne and Anasui steal an anti-wetland use boat. Anasui is taught how to drive it by Yo-Yo Ma, and he tells Jolyne to get on. After a short while, Anasui hides the boat in a mass of leaves and grass to hide from patrolling guards. Yo-Yo Ma then comes up with a plan to camouflage the two of them and their boat, Anasui and Jolyne being covered in roots and leaves. The guards' propellers, however, reveal them. Anasui lets the guards sink their ship, telling Yo-Yo Ma to fetch another boat. Yo-Yo Ma takes care of another boat, and Anasui steals the remaining one by using Diver Down to punch through one guard's face in order to hit the other. He then leaves piloting the boat to Yo-Yo Ma. Anasui takes notice of Jolyne's whistling, and then notices her stressed movements trying to tell him that there are holes in her tongue. He, however, interprets it as her confessing her love to him and almost kisses her before being punched by Jolyne. She attempts to get him to understand what she is saying, but he continues thinking that she wants to kiss him. However, he eventually realizes that something is wrong when Jolyne's face starts melting from Yo-Yo Ma's acidic spit. He notices her message, reading 'BE ALL EYES', and immediately attacks Yo-Yo Ma, ignoring the holes in his body and ordering Yo-Yo Ma to empty his pockets. Anasui gains more holes in his body while obtaining more information about the stand, including about its 'target sensor', by attacking it. In the process, he connects one of Yo-Yo Ma's frog's brains to its 'target sensor', making it have the wants and impulses of a frog and neutralizing it as a threat. Anasui picks up Jolyne and the two wait for Foo Fighters to kill D an G. Awaken Following Yo-Yo Ma's disappearance, Anasui and Jolyne find the empty shell of the Green Baby on the deck of the boat. As the Green Baby starts to fall into the water, Anasui goes to catch it and obtains a hand-shaped burn on his hand. The Green Baby ends up falling into the water and Anasui panics before Jolyne repairs her tongue and points out its next location. As Jolyne goes to run for the baby, Anasui stops and shows her the anomalous effects around the Green Baby, such as a rock getting bigger the farther away it rolls, or Anasui growing larger as he is father away from the baby. Anasui and Jolyne experiment somewhat with the effects before Anasui explains how the Green Baby's powers work by drawing in the sand with a stick, hypothesizing that they'd never be able to reach the Green Baby. The two notice guard dogs barking in the distance, and after Jolyne rushes in, Anasui ruminates on her attitude and follows after her. He prevents her from fully unraveling herself, but is unable to stop her from jumping down onto the Green Baby and shrinking exponentially. He arrives near her just in time to save her from the Green Baby's stand, Green, Green Grass Of Home's grasp. The two cling onto a microscopic cliff, but soon they are attacked by falling pebbles and make a run for it. The two start to slide off of the cliff, their fingers being bloodied from the friction, but Anasui reveals that he was leading the stand into a glass bottle that he had rolled when Jolyne first jumped down onto the Green Baby, trapping the stand and by extension, the user. White Snake: Pursuer Anasui plans to kill the Green Baby, and phases the entrance of the bottle over to him and Jolyne so that they are able to escape while trapping Green, Green Grass Of Home by putting the cap back on the bottle. However, the stand starts to roll the bottle towards the two of them and almost crushes Anasui before the Green Baby calls off the attack, intrigued by Jolyne's birthmark. The guard dogs, however, are still prowling the wetlands, as Anasui comments in addition to the fog rolling in. Anasui once again confesses his love for Jolyne after she questions his motivations, mentioning how he was even married once before in prison. Meanwhile, the Green Baby starts eating his hair. Anasui notices people coming and orders the two of them to get down. The two people coming are revealed to be Weather Report and Foo Fighters, and as Weather Report and Jolyne hug, Anasui reacts negatively and orders Foo Fighters to tear them apart, claming that Weather Report is getting his scent on Jolyne. He goes as far as to say that Foo Fighters is nothing more than plankton. Anasui announces his plan to kill the Green Baby, which is met with backlash, especially from Foo Fighters. Anasui insults Foo Fighters again and asks Weather Report for his opinion, who then punches a hole through Anasui's chest and chops Foo Fighters' head in half. Weather Report is revealed to be nothing more than one of Whitesnake's illusions as Anasui lays dying on the ground. During a tense fight between Jolyne and Whitesnake's user, Enrico Pucci, Pucci throws Jotaro Kujo's memory disc into Anasui's dying body as he starts to fade away. Jolyne is unable to pull it out of Anasui before he starts to have his final thoughts. He thinks about how Jolyne looks sad, and asks Foo Fighters to use his body as a vessel in order to retrieve the disc. Foo Fighters uses the last of her strength to keep Anasui alive and heal his wounds, ejecting the disc but sacrificing herself in the process. Anasui is then taken back to the men's ward of Green Dolphin Street Prison with Weather Report. Bohemian Rhapsody In the men's ward of the prison, Weather Report states that Jolyne has left the prison, able to sense her due to the Joestar birthmark. He forces Weather to take him to her. Following their offpanel escape, Anasui admonishes Weather Report for helping up an old man, fearing it would make them stand out. He asks Weather about his history, and Weather responds that he simply wants to kill Pucci, forgetting the reason due to having his memory disc stolen. They hide in the bathroom as they figure out a way to avoid the cops. Weather uses his stand to aid the old man enough for him to give them a ride past the cops. As Anasui thumbs through the magazines in the back of the old man's car, he bemoans the lack of Disney characters on the Disney amusement park guidebook. Then, he notices something scurrying past and uses Diver Down to grab it, pulling out a twisted version of Pinocchio. He threatens Pinocchio with violence, and when Pinocchio lies about working alone, his nose stabs Anasui in the cheek. He interrogates the puppet further before being interrupted by the Seven Dwarves, who emerge after Anasui picks up an apple from the floor. Anasui becomes confused, recognizing the characters, and becomes angry when he notices Weather eating the apple and reading a book. However, when Weather starts asking where Anasui is, he realizes that what he is is nothing but his 'soul': His body has fallen under the truck and is being run over. He tries to use Diver Down to pull his body up, but is unable to. The truck crashes, but Anasui and Weather land safely with the help of Weather's stand ability. Anasui interrogates Pinocchio further, ultimately destroying him. He wakes up back in his own body, but notices that the old man driver is acting strangely. He questions the driver's bloody mouth, chipped nail, tail, and Glasgow smile. The driver attacks him as a wolf, and Anasui is unable to summon Diver Down, unknowingly having separated once more. Anasui, from a passing bus, uses Diver Down to cut off the wolf's head, and sees himself once again. Anasui's soul runs through Orlando looking for its body, being accused by a chocolate shop owner of trashing the store. In truth, his body had ran past just earlier, and despite Anasui's bribe (that he stole from the cash register), he is forced to change his appearance using Diver Down to avoid the police by phasing chocolates into his face. However, when he spits them out, they turn into small goats that tell the story of a wolf who ate many baby goats and subsequently had his stomach cut open and filled with rocks by the mother before drowning him. Anasui then finds himself turning into a wolf. He goes to punch the goat reading the story, but attracts the attention of the mother unintentionally via the pleas of the goats inside his stomach. He tries to punch it into the ground, but the mother unfolds itself, being made of paper. Anasui runs down the alleyway and slams a heavy iron door, using Diver Down to change the inner workings so that it wouldn't open. The goats, however, simply open it as if it was paper. He attempts again, but fails, the mother goat cutting open his side. In order to escape, he has Diver Down phase into the wall and pull himself along to the door, momentarily escaping and hijacking a cop car. However, the car door opens to the alleyway from before, the goats jumping out and cutting open his stomach with rocks at the ready. Anasui, stuck in a wildly veering cop car, falls out on top of Weather Report, in the middle of re-enacting Vincent Van Gogh's suicide. Anasui starts to melt, his own flesh drowning him. However, Weather's 'Put-Back Hero' returns things to the way they were before, the enemy stand's effect ceasing afterwards. Heavy Weather Anasui and Weather Report end up outside the hospital where Jolyne and Ermes fight against Donatello Versus' stand, Under World. After Versus uses Under World to deliver Weather Report's memory disc to Weather Report inside the hospital, he regains his memories and activates Heavy Weather. Anasui is shocked by Weather's new attitude, but follows him nevertheless in order to find Jolyne. Following the subliminal effect spreading across the city, Anasui confronts Weather Report, who asks Anasui to kill him. Anasui is more upset about Weather not taking him to Jolyne than anything, but quickly gets serious when Weather informs him that Pucci is nearby. Anasui checks for him in the sewers, but only sees snails. Anasui suggests the car as a possible hiding spot before Weather gets his right leg chopped off by Pucci. He deflects a batch of snails coming towards him using Diver Down, and starts turning into a snail. However, he uses Diver Down on Weather to give him a makeshift leg and allow him to attack Pucci. Pucci reflects the sunlight on Anasui to make him turn into a snail faster, making him unable to focus enough to use his stand. He tries to attack once more, but is beaten into the asphalt by Whitesnake. As Whitesnake prepares the killing blow, Weather Report creates blood spikes on the ground that Pucci must use Anasui's vision to see due to his own blindness. He lists off the blood spikes and tells Pucci the way out, but fails to tell him about the spike forming on his shoulder. Anasui watches as Weather Report almost kills Pucci, but a car crashes into the one they were by, carrying Jolyne, Emporio, Ermes, and Versus. Jolyne is about to attack what she believes to be the priest, but Anasui uses Diver Down to reveal it as Donatello Versus' corpse. As the others notice Weather's dead body, Anasui talks about his own callousness and lack of feeling, stating that the time Weather had with Jolyne and the others were the happiest times in his life. Anasui then reveals that he left behind the stand disc for Weather Report. C-Moon On the car ride to Cape Canaveral Space Station, Anasui notices Jolyne asleep on his chest and comments on how cute she is. He then produces a wedding ring that he bought from the prison merchant, softly placing it on her finger. However, Ermes startles her by pointing out a large alligator and she unknowingly throws it at the alligator. Anasui repeatedly asks her to open her hands when he notices, weeping. Anasui resolves to find Pucci as soon as possible and not wait for Jotaro to arrive, and as gravity turns 90 degrees away, he uses Diver Down on the road to hold on to everyone and keep them from falling. He motions that if they continue climbing a rail, they could get to the space station, and Jolyne makes up her mind to kill Pucci. Anasui thinks to himself about how in love he is with Jolyne. As they are on the sideways space station, Anasui watches as Jolyne is attacked by C-Moon, Pucci's new stand, shouting warnings for her and eventually using Diver Down to attack C-Moon. He is pelted with inside-out tiles and starts to fall, but Jolyne uses Stone Free to hold onto him and wrap around C-Moon's neck at the same time. Anasui warns her not to be reckless, and when C-Moon puts Jolyne's string in danger of turning inside-out, he phases Diver Down into it to have his own arm turn inside-out. When Jolyne herself turns inside-out due to a direct attack, her strings dissolve and he uses Diver Down to anchor himself to the floor. He springs off towards Pucci after Emporio tells him that Jolyne is still alive in order to protect her. When he meets Pucci, he creates a decoy version of himself out of a civilian's corpse using Diver Down and tries to attack him. However, Pucci turns himself inside out and avoids the attack, countering and just barely missing Anasui, who floats off and grabs a pole to keep himself from falling. Made In Heaven As Jotaro and Ermes return, so does Anasui, the group surrounding Pucci. However, as Pucci floats into the air and starts to attain 'heaven', Anasui climbs onto the space shuttle and attacks Pucci with Diver Down. Pucci's new stand, Made in Heaven, emerges out of his arm. As Anasui tries to attack Pucci, a bright light fills the area and the group wakes up in Cape Canaveral with normal gravity. Anasui is touched by Jolyne worrying about him, but is soon confused by the effects of Made In Heaven when he accidentally drops a heavy rock on Ermes. Suddenly, Pucci begins to attack the group using the abilities he gained after attaining heaven. Anasui takes this moment to ask Jotaro for Jolyne's hand in marriage, and is disappointed when Jotaro is unable to answer. Jolyne clings to him for comfort, but is taken away by Jotaro a short time afterwards. Despite this, Anasui still takes a blow that would have been fatal for Jotaro by phasing Diver Down into Jotaro's body. He gets wounded again shortly after on the hand by Pucci, but as the group flies through the air through Kiss' ability, Anasui posits that there is one way they could kill Pucci as he directs Emporio towards the marshes. He tells Jotaro that since Pucci has no choice but to pick them off one by one, when Pucci goes in to kill him, he'll give Jotaro a signal for him to stop time and kill Pucci. He states that he is able to phase into anyone when they're as close together as they are, allowing him to take fatal blows. He states he will take the first blow, and the signal will be transferred through his stand, specifically mentioning for Jotaro to stop time after Pucci's blow to finish Anasui off, sacrificing himself. He is stopped by Jolyne, who tells him that it's alright to ask her to marry him. However, he is interrupted by Pucci. As they land in the marshes and Anasui prepares himself, he is punched through the chest by a stand. He gives the signal, but Pucci used his stand to take Jolyne's Stone Free and use it to pierce through Anasui's chest. Anasui falls into the water, dead. He is seen amongst the rest of the Stone Ocean protagonists in the clouds in the final panel. Alternate Universe In the alternate universe, Anasui has a counterpart by the name of Annakiss. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Quotes | }} }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Anasui makes his game debut as a DLC character in the PS3 title. He was confirmed for the 4th campaign, alongside Vanilla Ice. He is the only playable male ally for Part 6. For the English localization of the game, he was given the name "Narc Anastasia". Gameplay-wise, Anasui is a trap-heavy fighter, not unlike Mariah in Heritage for the Future. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Anasui can turn Diver Down on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - Didn't see it coming!: Anasui yanks the opponent toward him before delivering a back-handed punch. While Diver Down is off: * Shut yer trap!: Anasui turns around and performs a downward reverse kick. A middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. Anasui's skills can be performed instantly following this move. * And... RELEASE!: By consuming 1/8th of the Heart Heat Gauge, Anasui summons Diver Down to punch the ground, leaving a trap. If the opponent steps on it, they'll be sent into the air. A low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. The attack can be charged for more damage and to send the opponent flying higher. (Comboable) * You're in range!: Anasui summons Diver Down to punch at an upward angle. This move doubles as an anti-air. If it hits, DD enters the opponent, beats them up from the inside, and comes out of their back to launch them into the ground. * Meat and Bone Suspension: A Throw. Anasui summons Diver Down to fly forward. If it connects, DD rearranges the structure of the opponent's legs into a spring, before delivering a downward punch that sends them bouncing extremely high into the air. (Comboable) While Diver Down is on: * How awful...: A Throw. Diver Down reaches outward, and if it connects, enters the opponent, beats them up from the inside, and comes out to kick them to the ground. * Dive!: Diver Down dives into the floor and comes back up to attack the opponent, the attack depending on the attack button inputted. ** If Light, DD pops out to punch the opponent's legs, tripping them in a low attack that cannot be blocked if they are not crouching. ** If Medium, DD leaps out to deliver a downward punch that knocks the down hard enough for them to bounce in a middle attack that cannot be blocked if they are crouching (Comboable). ** If Heavy, DD comes out to deliver an advancing barrage of punches that knock the opponent into the air on the final hit (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). A Stand Rush skill that Anasui can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. * Go to hell!: This move can only be used in mid-air. Diver Down swings downward while suspending Anasui in the air. A Stand Rush skill that Anasui can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. Anasui's HHA, "Give me your blessing!", has Diver Down rapidly punch the ground before entering it, resulting in a barrage of uppercuts at the opponent's feet from the floor and sending them flying backward. DD then reappears from behind them and pummels them again, knocking them to Anasui's feet. The HHA can be delayed for a few seconds. Anasui's GHA, "Diving in", has Diver Down sink into the ground once more, appearing in front of the opponent to lunge at them, regardless of range or orientation. If the attack connects, DD dives into the opponent's body, before destroying them from the inside with a relentless combo of punches and kicks in many directions. The opponent is flung around by the internal force into the air as Anasui expresses DD's ability to kill them from the inside-out. As he finishes talking, DD ends the attack with a powerful kick strong enough to pierce through the target's back and send them flying. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Anasui was confirmed for the game alongside Pucci with C-Moon, Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion), and Joshu Higashikata. As a Stand User, Anasui is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. *'Style Action - And... RELEASE!': Diver Down performs a single kick forward, leaving the energy of the kick in the form of a trap. If it hits an opponent, they will become a carrier of the energy, damaging and blowing back both themselves and their partner if they make contact with each other. If it hits a wall, the energy will be left as a trap, damaging and blowing back any opponent that gets too close. If Style Action is held, Diver Down can charge its power in order to increase the damage dealt and the number of stored kicks up to 15, and eventually make the traps unblockable. Anasui may have up to 3 traps active at a given time, including any affecting his opponents. *'Trait - Wall!': Anasui can perform a second jump off a wall by sending Diver Down into it and vaulting off its leg. *'You're in range!': Anasui summons Diver Down to punch at an upward angle. If it hits, DD dives into an opponent, beats them up from the inside, and comes out of their back to launch them into the ground. Anasui is invincible from the beginning of the dive until the last punch is thrown. *'Go to hell!': Anasui and Diver Down leap into the air before landing with a roll. If DD hits an opponent during this period, it will make them bounce high into the air and dive into the ground when it lands. From the ground, DD will unleash an upward barrage of 14 punches on the falling target, the last hit launching them into the air. *'Diver Down! Dive!': Diver Down moves at high speeds through the ground as Anasui rides it, and can steer left and right. This move can be used for traversal or closing the distance on his targets, assisting in evasion through the former. The activating input can be held to increase the time and therefore distance he covers. While active, Anasui's stamina gauge quickly drains, and he will damage opponents he makes contact with but will stop immediately upon doing so. He may instantly cancel the skill by jumping the instant he stops moving. *'I dove into your body itself.': Anasui sends Diver Down to protect either himself or his partner. If held, a green circle will appear at Anasui's feet indicating the range he must be in to have DD protect his partner, as well as the maximum range from Anasui the ability will persist for them. While active, DD will automatically counterattack any non-projectiles and non-DHA attacks with a barrage of 15 punches. Anasui will be unable to use any skills that require the use of DD, and attempting to use Normal or Powerful Attacks will result in the ability canceling. If DD is protecting Anasui himself, he may also cancel the skill at any time by reinputting the skill. If his partner is attacked while protected by DD, Anasui will absorb a portion of the damage. *'EX - Go to hell!': Anasui is invincible until he lands. *'EX - Diver Down! Dive!': Anasui is invincible to projectiles while moving, will now knock opponents he makes contact with into the air without stopping, and can freely cancel his movement with a Normal Attack, his Style Action, or any skill. *'Dual Heat Attack - I dove in.': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. JoJolities *'Give me your blessing!': Anasui must use a fully charged Style Action. (200 Points) *'Ready to regret the day you were born?!': Anasui must execute 3 Combo Breakers. (200 Points) *'First, Diver Down receives the initial damage...': Anasui must use "I dove into your body itself." 3 times. (300 Points) *'If I manage to survive this...': Anasui must perform a Dual Combo Finish. (500 Points) *'Give me your blessing! I can't get married without it!': Anasui must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Tournament He is paired with Josuke Higashikata 8 in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They were eliminated in the first round by Part 4 ''Jotaro and Diego Brando from Another Universe. Trivia * Anasui and Vanilla Ice are the last DLC ''JoJo characters to be confirmed for the roster of All Star Battle (with Baoh being a DLC character from Araki's previous work). Gallery Manga= SO_Chapter_27_Magazine_Cover.jpg|Magazine Cover SO Chapter 27 SO Chapter 27.jpg|SO Chapter 27 SO_Chapter_62_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 62 SO_Chapter_70_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 70 SO_Chapter_74.jpg|SO Chapter 74 SO_Chapter_76.jpg|SO Chapter 76 SO_Chapter_79_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 79 SO_Chapter_80_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 80 SO_Chapter_87.jpg|SO Chapter 87 SO_Chapter_89_Cover_A.png|SO Chapter 89 SO_Chapter_95_Cover_A.png|SO Chapter 95 SO Chapter 101 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 101 Cover B SO_Chapter_105.jpg|SO Chapter 105 SO_Chapter_106_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 106 SO_Chapter_107_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 107 SO_Chapter_125_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 125 SO_Chapter_133_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 133 SO_Chapter_136.jpg|SO Chapter 136 SO_Chapter_138.jpg|SO Chapter 138 SO_Chapter_149_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 149 SO Chapter 151 Magazine Cover A.png|SO Chapter 151 Magazine Cover A SO Chapter 151 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 151 Cover B SO_Chapter_152.jpg|SO Chapter 152 SO_Chapter_153_Cover_B.jpg|SO Chapter 153 WeatherAnasuiAppear.png|Female form AnasuiPiano.png| Male form Narcisoanasui.jpg|Anasui as a child SO Chapter 59 AnasuiReading.png|Anasui reading AnasuiCelebrateUs(1).png|Celebrate us (1) SO Chapter 59 AnasuiPose.png|Celebrate us (2) File:AnaCounter.png|Anasui's counter against Kenzou File:AnaCounterx2.png|Diver Down protecting Jolyne File:AnaWhom.png|Unfamiliar if Anasui is an ally or not File:AnaAdmire.png|Anasui's vainglory File:AnasuiConverse.png|Asking Foo Fighters to deliberately mistreat Jolyne Cujoh File:Jol_Infect.png|Perceiving the infection of the The Green Baby's birth File:AnaInspect.png|Reviewing the infection File:AnaDDProtect.png|Protection from the infection AnasuiJolynePlant.png|Anasui's plant analysis SO Chapter 77 AnaTasteTouch.png|Concludes the identity of the infection, labeling them as plants File:GuccioPlead.png|Guccio, imploring for mercy from Anasui File:DDWall.png|Anasui and others, exiting the solidarity wall File:JolDisablex2.png|Jolyne's speech disabled under Anasui's attention File:JolDisable.png|Anasui understanding the communications of Jolyne, from her former disablity File:JolCheck.png|Anasui and Jolyne through bigger context File:AnaToungeKiss.png|Anasui's goofed verdict File:AnaString.png|Jolyne's last of her unutterable expression File:AnaYoYoMaEffect.png|Red voids betokened the effect of Yo-Yo Ma against Anasui File:AnaFrog.png|Anasui's resolve to manipulate part ofYo-Yo Ma's brain to that of a frog File:AnaGGHEffect.png|The impact of Green, Green Grass of Home File:AnaUnderstand.png|Concludes the impossibility of pursuing the The Green Baby, whom it's stand protects File:AnaDDPhase.jpg|Utilizes Diver Down against Green, Green Grass of Home File:AnaRealize.png|Possibility of a connection between Jolyne Cujoh and The Green Baby File:FooSubx3.png|Foo returns, and Anasui whines to her File:AnaFoo.png|Anasui declares the abnormality and inhumanity of The Green Baby File:AnaPursuer.jpg|Whitesnake slaughtering Anasui under a Weather Report ruse File:AnaWeather.png|Dominico Pucci/Weather Report talkin' about the mentality of a girl's interests File:AnaWeddingRingx3.png|Anasui's very own wedding ring to present to Jolyne. One day... File:AnaWeddingRing.png|Dreams of marriage quelled File:AnaWeddingRingx2.png|Gonna cry Privilegecardanasui.png|Privilege Card |-| Volume Covers= Volume 71.jpg|SO Volume 8 Volume 73.jpg|SO Volume 10 Volume 75.jpg|SO Volume 12 Volume 78.jpg|SO Volume 15 Volume 80.jpg|SO Volume 17 JumpComicsSO1-17.png|Spine Art |-| Video Games= Anasui-Famitsu.jpg|Anasui's render in All Star Battle Anasui.png|Anasui activating his GHA, ASB Narsicoanasui jojoeoh.png|Anasui's render in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Narc6.png|Anasui in the synopsis of Chapter 6: Stone Ocean NarcINTRO.png Anasui's fight intro, Eyes of Heaven AnasuiTeaTime.jpg|Anasui's tea animation, Eyes of Heaven NarcALT.png|Costume A, Eyes of Heaven |-| Sketches= Anasui01.jpg Anasui2.jpg Anasui3.jpg Anasui4.jpg Anasui5.jpg |-| Figures= NarcSAS.png|Super Action Statue NarcSASx2.png|Super Action Statue NarcSASx4.png|Super Action Statue NarcSASx3.png|Super Action Statue NarcCHARA.png|Anasui in Chara Heroes Stone Ocean 1 References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Joestar Group Category:Deceased Characters